The First Night
by MissToastie
Summary: Jane and Maura's wedding night. From the otpprompt tumblr: "Imagine Person A of your OTP (the shorter or physically weaker one) picking up Person B (the taller or physically stronger one) in a bridal carry." Rated M for a reason, kids. One shot smut shot.


**So I saw a prompt on tumblr, and all of a sudden it's 30 minutes later and I've written a one shot. I don't know how it happened but I am welcoming it back. I've missed writing so, so much. It's a nice escape.**

 **Hopefully ya'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed my recent fic...this one has sex? *uncertain look***

 **\- MT xo**

* * *

 **Prompt: (otpprompts on tumblr):**

 **Imagine Person A of your OTP (the shorter or physically weaker one) picking up Person B (the taller or physically stronger one) in a bridal carry.**

* * *

"Nah uh, no way!" Jane stomped her foot down as they stood at the door to their cabin. "Not happening that way, Maura." She folded her arms and squinted at her wife...wife...that term was going to take some getting used to.

"Are you really going to be this childish, Jane?" Maura saw Jane's squint and raised her a glare.

"No, look, we aren't doing this okay!" Jane raised her hands in defeat. "We literally just got married, I am NOT fighting with you over this! Now turn around and I'll pick you up and we can go on our merry way and enjoy the first night of our marriage."

"Why is it you get to do the bridal carry?" Maura began.

"Um, hello?" Jane pointed down to what she was wearing.

"We are both brides, Jane! I don't care if you chose to wear a suit, it does not make you any less of a bride!" This was beginning to get frustrating. "Okay…I have a proposition."

"That is?"

"You carry me inside, up the stairs, and then that's it. You stop outside of the bedroom door and allow me to carry you into the bedroom and onto the bed." Maura finished with a smirk. "Deal?"

"How about I carry you inside, up the stairs, and then into the bedroom and onto the bed?" Jane returned Maura's smirk.

"Fine." Maura squinted. "Sleep outside." She pulled the key from her purse and inserted it into the lock.

"Oh for god sake!" Jane swooped Maura into her arms. "Unlock the door woman."

"Oh how romantic is this!" The newly married doctor sarcastically remarked. "I'll unlock the door if you promise to put me down at the bedroom door."

"Yes, fine, whatever! Unlock the door! You aren't getting any lighter!" Jane pretended to struggle with her hold of her wife as she unlocked the cabin door

"Calling me fat on our wedding night is _not_ going to get you an orgasm, Mrs Rizzoli-Isles."

"I'd never in my wildest dreams call you fat, Maur. Y'know that, right?" The raven haired detective softened her voice.

"I know." Maura's face softened at the gentleness of her wife's voice. "To the bedroom, my love."

Kicking the door closed with her right leg, Jane turned so Maura could latch the door. "No interruptions."

"We're in the middle of a forrest, Maur. Who are you expecting to interrupt us? Yogi Bear and Boo Boo?" She watched as Maura rolled her eyes. "Oooh! Maybe the park ranger will drop by and deliver us a pick-a-nick basket!"

"That lounge looks pretty comfortable." Maura nodded toward the lounge as they walked through the lounge room.

"Why, you gonna sleep on it?" Jane yelped as Maura pinched her. "Okay you do that again and I swear to god I will drop you flat on your ass. Wife or not!" She glared, only to stop as Maura leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

* * *

"This is where the journey ends for you" Jane announced as they reached the top of the stairs. "Unfortunately this ride doesn't lead to the bedroom." She helped Maura to her feet.

"Lucky I have a ride booked for the journey to the bedroom."

"Really?" Jane deadpanned. "You are so, so lame."

"And you, Detective Rizzoli-Isles," Maura stepped forward and slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of Jane's shirt. "Married this lame person."

"Lame…" Jane leant forward and placed a kiss on Maura's lips. "…Sexy…" Kiss. "…Beautiful…" Kiss. "…Smart…" Kiss. "…Intelligent…" Kiss. "…Amazingly phenomenal woman…" In one quick scoop, Jane found herself in Maura's arms. "Okay, adding deceptively strong and quick to the ever growing list of why I married you.

"You aren't heavy, Jane."

"It's not about weight, it's about the fact that I am taller and I have longer limbs for you to work around." The detective leaned forward and opened the bedroom door. "You are a lot stronger than I thought you would be, I will admit that."

Walking her wife to the king sized antique bed that stood out in the beautifully decorated bedroom, Maura muscled up the strength to throw Jane onto the bed.

"Omph! Argh!" Jane's hand went straight to her mouth. "Ouch, oou maaae me bite my tun" She glared. "Happy marr-ed liiffffe" She grumbled.

Rolling her eyes at Jane being over-dramatic, Maura reached behind her back and unzipped her wedding dress, revealing the white satin and laced matching bra and panties.

"Wow."

"I'm glad your tongue is better" The doctor smirked. "I'd like to think you'd be using it a little later tonight." She raised her eyebrow.

"…How much later?"

"As soon as I'm done with you," Maura walked with confidence, she grabbed Jane's collar and pulled her in close. "Lover." She whispered into Jane's ear before slowly licking from the tip of the eat down to the lobe which she took in her mouth and released with a pop. "Stand up, remove your jacket, shoes, socks, and pants." Watching as her wife did as instructed, she noted how lust filled Jane's deep brown eyes had become. She loved having this affect on her 4 years into their relationship. Truthfully, it was one of her biggest turn ons.

"Do you want me to take my shirt off?"

"Yes, but wait." Maura turned around and sat in the chair provided. "Begin."

One button at a time, Jane began her deliberately slow removal of her white wedding shirt. "Do you like what you see?" The detective asked as she slipped the shirt from her shoulders and allowed it to fall onto the floor. Wearing matching laced black bra and a G-String, the detective stood confident with a slightly cocky edge.

"Remove your bra and lay back on the bed." Maura instructed. This was new for them, this kind of dominance in the bedroom; she hoped Jane didn't mind.

"Your wish is my command." Jane smirked, that cocky edge of hers not leaving her voice.

"Silently." The doctor returned Jane's smirk and was quick to shoot her down. Watching as her wife revealed her bare breasts, Maura felt a familiar throb that struck deep within her core. "Lay back on the bed and spread your legs." She watched as Jane done what was told of her. "Stroke yourself."

Jane pulled a pillow behind her neck for support, and spread her legs. Snaking her hand down her stomach she momentarily stilled her decline to flex her fingers and scratch her nails up her stomach; bucking her hips at the feeling of her nails digging into her flesh. Hearing Maura swallow; Jane continued her journey down her body and moaned as the tip of her fingers slid down over her underwear.

"Can you feel how wet you are?" Maura questioned as she stood from the chair and sashayed over to her lover. "Tell me how wet you are."

Pushing her fingers against the very thin fabric of her underwear, the Detective rolled her head back as she felt her juices through the lace. "Oh god." She swallowed. "If only you could feel how wet and ready I am for you."

Gripping her hands around Jane's thighs, Maura pulled her wife to the edge of the bed. "Oh, I'm about to, don't you worry." Maura looped her fingers around the top of Jane's underwear and began to roll them down the detective's long tanned legs. "Show me how wet you are."

"Mmm…" Jane moaned as she spread her legs wide for her wife to see. "Can you see it?"

"Mmhmm" Maura managed as she kneeled down on the floor and pulled Jane's legs until her ass was sitting right on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, the doctor darted her tongue and allowed an agonisingly slow lick to commence from the bottom of her wife's core to the top; sucking momentarily on a hardon clit that greeted her. "Oh you taste magnificent." Placing her tongue flat over Jane's clit, she pushed her tongue down the slit until she reached her wife's opening, where she glided her tongue deep inside; welcoming Jane's taste all over her taste buds.

"Oh…god" Jane groaned as she lift her hips high to help Maura's tongue delve a little deeper. "Mmmmahh yesssss!" She hissed as she felt her wife's tongue probe in and out of her center. "Oh Maur-raa!" Jane thrust her hips into Maura's face. "OH GOD YES!" She near screamed as she felt the doctor's two wet fingers begin to run tight circles over her ever enlarging clit.

Maura moaned as Jane continued to buck into her face; forcing her tongue to go deeper and deeper inside of her. "Oh god, Maur, I'm gonna come, I swear to god I'm going to come!"

Moving her fingers at a matching rapid pace, Maura removed her tongue and quickly slid two fingers deep inside her wife's pulsating core. "Come for me, Jane." Maura whispered as both hands brought Jane to her first orgasm as a married woman.

"OHHHHHH! HNNNGG!" Jane gasped she clenched around Maura's fingers. "Fuck!" She whimpered as the fingers inside of her stilled.

Removing the two digits from inside of her wife; Maura wrapped her tongue around her own fingers and licked Jane's juices. "How was that?" She asked as she climbed on the bed and met Jane's eyes.

"I think I'm really going to love being married to you." Jane grinned; happy that she had finally married the love of her life.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts, please xo**


End file.
